<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pavel Chekov x Shy and Autistic Reader Headcanons by Bowieandqueen11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041917">Pavel Chekov x Shy and Autistic Reader Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11'>Bowieandqueen11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pavel Chekov/Reader, Pavel Chekov/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pavel Chekov x Shy and Autistic Reader Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an ensign in the Operations Division, assigned as a Transport Officer on the USS Enterprise, you definitely saw a lot of Pavel Chekov and his adorable face.</p>
<p>Poor Chekov used to drive Scotty absolutely mad, until his face was as red as his shirt. This was because you’d try to get on with your work, sitting in your chair and trying to face the console pad, but you’d be unable to stop yourself smiling sometimes at the babble of the man sitting next to you. He’d have one leg half up, leaning against the console, but the rest of his body would be leaning forward towards you, arms animatedly flailing as he blabbers on about Russian Vodka or some mathematical equation he finds super interesting.</p>
<p>The rest of the crew would tease him mercifully for it down at the Mess Hall, but they also can’t help but notice the way his face lights up whenever he talks about you, or the way he rushes off down to the Transporter Room whenever he has even a second of free time.</p>
<p>Usually, Scotty sees him coming and tries to lock the door.</p>
<p>Because he knows you’re shy, and sometimes it’s difficult for you to express yourself to him, he decides to leave little post it notes and little letters everywhere, to tell you how well you’re doing. It gets to the point, though, where he accidentally begins to stockpile them in the wrong locker.</p>
<p>One day, unfortunately for Jim Kirk, he decides to clear out his locker, and ends up splayed out on the floor, having been thwacked over by a tidal wave of love heart shaped notes.</p>
<p>You start to become quite confused when he comes to have his daily chats with you, not really understanding when he keeps adding little Russian words and throwing in little phrases when he address you.</p>
<p>His cheeks will burn slightly as he glances over at you, his eyes sparkling as he blurts out a  ‘Ангел мой ‘ (my angel) or ‘ Золотце ‘ (darling).</p>
<p>One day, as he’s trailing after you on your way to work like a lost puppy, Sulu overhears him, sighs, and slides over to you at lunch to tell you that Chekov has been bugging him for weeks, telling him how he keeps calling you cute nicknames in Russian. Turns out, he’s afraid that if he confesses his feeling for you outright, you’ll reject him because he truly believes you are too good for him.</p>
<p>When the two of you finally do start dating, though, man this little ray of sunshine looks up to you as if you hung every constellation in the sky.</p>
<p>Genuinely, the lovesick look in his eyes, the slightly open mouth as he hinges onto every word you say to him, the way his heart beats out of his uniform when he falls into a natural, comfortable, familiar step beside you is enough even to melt Bones’ heart.</p>
<p>He makes sure he fits in with your normal routine, and will do anything to make sure you’re happy, and alright during the day. Seriously, he is always on call, and if he thinks something is wrong Spock barely has enough time to use the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to stop him from running out of the bridge and disturbing you.</p>
<p>He is so inexperienced, and vibrant, and full of life, and yet so shy at the same time - he completely waits for you to initiate things like hand holding, or kissing if you feel ready, or even moving into the same quarters together - but only if you’re completely comfortable with it.</p>
<p>His worst fear is doing something to hurt you.</p>
<p>Oh boi, though. If kissing is a part of your relationship, it is so soft and full of yearning and just complete sweetness! His face is always so flushed, and his lips so plump as he tenderly, and gingerly presses them against yours, the passion behind each move of his lips evident with every touch.</p>
<p>His cheeks, and the tips of his ears turned a complete scarlet after your first kiss.</p>
<p>His eyes rolled so far back in his head, he felt like he was floating in Stratos. He was so pale when Bones passed by him in the corridor, skipping and singing to himself in Russian, that he thought the man was having a nervous breakdown and hyposprayed him to take him down to the sick bay.</p>
<p>Because, sometimes, you find it quite difficult to read his expressions, or understand fully what he’s trying to say, he’ll steal the intercom when he knows a lot of the crew are down on some planet for some mission, just to tell you that he loves you.</p>
<p>Hearing the loud ‘hey!’ of Jim in the background once he catches him, and the sound of limbs falling is the funniest thing.</p>
<p>He loves it when, after a long, hard day, the two of you can just sit in silence in his room. He loves it when you decide to play with his curls, tugging them slightly and carding them through your palm, or the bliss as he shuts his eyes and feels your fingers stroke over the overjoyed dips and curves of his face.</p>
<p>Since he’s so used to cold Russian winters, if the chill gets to you during the night on such a lone starship, he barges into your room at all hours. You can’t help but laugh at the set of him, a few curls popping over an armful of his knitted sweaters and tartan blankets he stole from Scotty’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>